Me (Mii) X Mike and Zoey: Defending them from Mal
by BluXRE
Summary: This story is really going to be a little bit of a rip off from Super Mario Girls' story "5 Years After". But I am really sorry if I did that. But my version is just going to be me defending Mike and Zoey from Mal, well sort of. But I will try to save them from that. But reviews will give me some notes about this insane story. Now, get in here, enjoy and see what happens.
1. Walking Through The Park With A Thunder

**Well, this is going to be a huge one like the other story about 5 years after All-Stars when Mal returned to captured Zoey and regain control of Mike's body. But now this story is going to be about, well, me trying to defend them. And you might be thinking: "Blu, why is there a image of you and Zoey in there with hearts?". Well that's because we are friends, and no, we are not in love. Mike is in love with her. Not me, so uh uh, not happening. But this story will happen at the start. So sit down and relax. As you experience a story of me (Mii) defending them from Mal, in the inside. But this story will have time to get new chapters. But be patient. And I will release new chapters when some of them are done. And I will be ready to get reviews for this and ask me what happens next. But some of them I won't ask because it** **will be spoilers. So, becareful to what I ask. But right now. Enjoy this great story.**

* * *

At 1:00 in the afternoon Blu was relaxing on a couch just sitting down and doing nothing at all but just sitting down by myself. Well, some times he get occupied to something weird sometimes, and right now. He just needed to relax from running around the house.

Blu: (sigh) It really is exhausted when I run too fast, but now. I am really sweating from all of that running. I need to cool off in a pile of ice cubes I piled up in a freezer, incase I get way too hot.

So Blu got in the freezer and went deep into the ice cubes, cooling me for a while, but he admits that it was too cold for some reason. And he got a get used to it. And while Blu was relaxing, a door bell ranged and he wondered who that was. So he got out of the pile of ice cubes and closed the freezer behind me so he won't loose some cold air.

Blu: Well, I wonder who that could be? (Grabs the doorknob) Well, wondering who it is exactly when I open this door.

And when I open the door, Mike and Zoey were standing in front of the doorway and I was glad they came because we are going to have a walk through the park before dawn. And man is it good to walk instead of running.

Mike: Well, it seems you ran for a while huh?

Blu: Yeah, and man was I hot to run. But I was glad to cool off in a pile of ice cubes I have in the freezer. And that was relaxing on my skin.

Zoey: Well I am glad you enjoyed that. Now we got a get going before dawn hits at 6 in the after noon.

Blu: Oh right! Be right back. (Ran to the closet to change my clothes to what I wear in a profile picture with a Mario hat on my head, and came back downstairs with fresh clothes on.) Ok, I know I did it quick though, but it was worth of losing my breath for 30 seconds.

Zoey: Well, almost all of it. Now we got a get moving or we will get block.

Blu: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ok! Got it!

So we hurried to the park as fast as we can and by a moment too soon. We were there in a nick of time. For some reason. A lightning hit will be striking soon before dawn. And man is that bad news.

Mike: Ok, this is not what I expect, I can hear a bit of a thunder far from here.

Zoey: Me too Mike. But I got a feeling that we are about to hit by thunder of we are targeted at us.

Blu: No it will not, well almost.

Zoey: What do you mean almost Blu? Why are you so curious?

Blu: Well, (shrug my shoulders) I heard that some soccer players got hit by lightning for any reason. Even Lightning that got strucked from being turned into a giant magnet by Cameron in Season 4.

Mike: Yeah, that. I am glad Lightning deserves it from getting Zoey out in third place.

Zoey: And I am sorry that there were some soccer players that struck by a lightning and well...

Blu: Died, paralyzed, or in a coma. It is a hard story but it is true. A lot of people who got struck by lightning are in a hospital out cold. Or dead. Or lived.

Zoey: Wait, what do you mean lived?

Blu: I mean one guy survived the lightning attack and had his legs numbed from that. But you know what? I am glad that guy survived that attack. And some others that almost got shocked by that lightning.

Mike: Wow. I guess that is a true story right there then.

Blu: Huh uh. And that moment I saw it, I was relived that he is still alive.

Zoey: Well, I guess exercising in the park made me feel exhausted for a while now.

Mike: Me too, now we better get going before anything- Oph! (He slipped on a slippery puddle and fell onto the sideward headfirst and was out for 10 seconds)

Zoey: Mike! Are you aright!?

Blu: Oh no! I got a feeling that something bad is happening here.

Mike: I am aright. Oh man did that hurt my head.

Blu: At least you didn't get in a coma like that last time from Scott two times in Season 4 and the first part of Season 5.

Mike: Yeah, thanks to him he got Mal released in the first place.

Zoey: Remind me to get you relaxed when we get home. Ok?

Mike: Ok?

Blu: Now we better move now. The thunder is coming and a strong wind is coming to hit us any moment. So we better get moving before...

Zoey: (Gasps) My flower! (Her flower was blown by the wind and landed on the telephone mast.) Great! That is a fifth time my flower gets blown to different places. Now how am I going to get the flower down from there?

Mike: Don't worry Zoey, I have a way to get that flower. Just give me a minute to get Svetlana out. (Tries his hardest to get Svetlana out)

Blu: I got a bad feeling that this is not gonna go well.

Zoey: From what do you seem?

Me: I seem that from Mike falling onto the sidewalk head first meaning something bad is gonna happen.

Zoey: Umm... I think you might be right. If your right.

Blu: I hope so.

Mike: I tried. And something is not making Svetlana out.

Zoey: Well, I think we need something else to get my flower down from there. If anyone can climb up there and bring it down carefully.

Blu: Don't worry, I can handle this. I am good at climbing for a bit, but I can handle it.

Zoey: Well, try, it won't hurt a bit. I guess.

Blu: Ok, here I go. (So I started to climb on the mass, and when I was climbing, the thunder was getting near by any minute and I need to make it quick before anything else happens.)

Mike: This is ridiculous. Why isn't Svetlana coming out? Zoey, do you know why Svetlana isn't coming out?

Zoey: Well, I think maybe from slipping from a slippery puddle and hit the sidewalk head first, I think that might be why Svetlana isn't coming out.

Blu: And that is a problem, and I got a feeling something bad is going to happen.

Mike: Well I would be if that happens to me waiting on this mass where your climbing on could make us hurt.

Zoey: Uh guys, I think the lightning might be hitting to this mass any minute soon. We need to move before anything happens.

Blu: Hold on, I am trying to get you flower off of this mass!

Zoey: But the thunder is going to hit us if we don't leave.

Mike: We need to leave before...

Blu: Got it! Now we can... (Blu and Mike get strucked from the lightning) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Mike: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Blu and Mike were electrified and I fell to the ground with a thud and got head numb from the lightning)

Zoey: Mike! Blu! Are you two ok!?

Mike: Ow, my head. I can't believe that thunder striked us.

Blu: Ugh!

Mike: Blu! Come on Zoey, we need to get him up and take him home.

Zoey: Got it. (They lift Blu up) Man is he heavy. And have a problem with consciousness with he got strucked by that thunder, With you by the side of it Mike. Ugh!

Blu: (dizzy) I can sleep late ma, it's not a school day.

Mike: Everytime.

Zoey: Huh uh.

(So they took Blu home and put him in bed while they were able to get themselves home at dawn, but for a moment when they got home there was a hidden shadow figure of someone that appeared out of nowhere and magically sent him somewhere that made Blu feel something squishy.)

(At Mike & Zoey's house) Zoey: I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen soon enough, but I need to sleep so I can continue the question about what a bad feeling that Blu means. Oph! (Zoey get hit by a flying pan from someone and the place went to black)

* * *

 **Well, it might be short, but I am sorry about that. But if a review reacted the this chapter I made, they will ask me for moar! And till then. Chapter 2 will be out, sooner enough. And will see what happened to me, Zoey, and Mike. And for now. Peace, and remember to review. Ok. See ya!**


	2. Mike and Zoey meet Mal inside his lair

**Now this is where it get's a trick in my sleeve, Chapter 2 is going to be a risky because I am not in chapter 2, and no, you are not in my Point of View, this is just a fanfiction. And most of all, it is impossible to take someone into someone else's brain like Flores did in his dare fiction. But be honest, I want to give him, SuperMarioGirl, and Shaddic for this. I may have started this when the first chapter came, and was short, but I think this might be long. If I can think it might be. Huh, who knows? Let's see what happened after what happened to me, Mike, and Zoey. And who the heck that shadow figure was in the first place. Now let's see what happens next.**

* * *

In a couple of hours later. Zoey was starting to wake up from being hit by a frying pan. And when she was starting to wake up, she feels something squishy, and slimy which made her disgusted in that.

Zoey: Ugh, what is this slimy thing, and looks like a brain? Wait a minute! This is not what I think it is.

Mike: Zoey! I am so glad that you are awake, you were not suppose to be here. But someone did take you here.

Zoey: But where are we anyways?

Mike: We are inside my subconscious Zoey, we are in my brain!

Zoey: WHAT!? That is impossible! How did I get in here!? And who got me here!?

Mysterious Voice: I think that would be me.

Zoey: Oh no! That voice, and I know who that is. (They turn their heads to see-)

Mike: Mal! You evil wanna be man who wants to rule the world.

Mal: That's right you two mugs. I took you two here because I want to see you people together in my place of my own. And my own area by the inside of Mike's brain.

Zoey: So your the one who got me in here.

Mal: Including Blu as well.

Zoey: Wait! Blu is in here too!?

Mal: Yes he is, but he is way far from this place by 10 miles.

Zoey: Meaning?

Mal: Meaning he will never find a way to get here without any help!

Mike: But my personality's will help him with this?

Mal: Well, about that, I scrambled them in random areas, and it will be impossible without any help if he is alone in a complete deserted side of your brain Mike.

Zoey: Well show us where he is Mal, we want to know where he is right now!

Mal: Well Zoey, you asked for this. Here. (a magic picture appeared showing Blu still out cold in a deserted side of Mike's brain)

Zoey: (gasps) You put him where Mike was earlier, but that same rock is-

Mike: Heavier and bigger than before!

Mal: That's correct, and there is no way he can escape without anything he can use.

Mike: But he will save us from you when he comes.

Zoey: Yeah! He will defend us if there is one chance to stopping us from escaping.

Mal: Well, while you guys were out cold, I had a way to make sure you two don't escape from my lair. (with a snap of Mal's fingers, they were being wrapped up in a same spider web they notice from Revenge of The Island episode 4, and were flunged to the big web for only 2 of them to fit on)

Mike: What? How did this web came from? Mal, how did you do this?

Mal: Well, I brought in Red's biggest problem she is scared of, and it is that.

Mike: What are you pointing at anyways Mal? I can see that you are pointing at something.

Zoey: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Mike! It's that spider that captured me earlier!

Mike: What!? (Gasps) It really is a giant spider! But is it fake? Or what?

Mal: Well, about that. You had a dream of a giant spider devouring Zoey and Cameron to death which was a nightmare, and I thought, "Hmm... What the heck? Why not bring in a real giant spider in here to make sure you two don't escape". And I did, now you are going to be stuck there until the assembly of spider's hunger.

Zoey: You will not get away with this. Blu will stop us, and make sure you are gone again.

Mal: (evil giggles) Well see about that.

Zoey: (Sobs) I sure hope he saved us Mike, I don't want to be devoured for real.

Mike: Zoey, it is going to be okay, he will save us if he can handle saving my personality's first, because I know that door needs a lot of people to open that door.

Mal: Well, let's see if he can get in here. And for right now, I am going to take a nap on my bed.

Mike: You son of a b***h, he will if he has to tear this place apart.

Mal: I like to see him try. If he can make it until your demise. (Laughing evily, Mal and the real giant spider leaves the room, making the doors close themselves, leaving Zoey, and Mike in a huge spider web, trapped in a web behind, and made the screen black)

* * *

 **I apologize for bleeping that word out, it was a bad way of Mike saying that to Mike, but the way I felt that was suppose to be putted in, I had to censored it keeping this rated K+. but it is the only way to do it. And sorry if this one is a bit short too. But I will. Will make it a bit longer if I have the time. And give me a lot of reviews to make this perfect, and for now. Give me time to figure this out. See ya.**


	3. The beginning of a big adventure

**Ok, I know CLake said this is definetly interesting and is hoping those 2 get out okay. And I know that they might get out before Zoey gets devoured alive from that giant spider, but now this is a point at 10 mile far away from Mal's lair, and this might be a huge problem for me to get out. And for right now, I might need to reviews for this, and enjoy chapter 3 of this definetly interesting story of me fixing and cleaning up this mess.**

* * *

Meanwhile, far away at 10 miles, Blu started to wake up and notice something wasn't right. All he can feel was a squishy, a bit wet and looks like a brain. And he notice that he was not, not where he was not suppose to be in.

Blu: Wait, was I suppose to be at my house after I got electrocuted by that thunder while I was getting Zoey's flower from the top of the telephone mass? But Mike got electrocuted as well, and he was fine. And I was unconscious when they were taking me home, and suddenly, I am now here meaning one thing. I AM INSIDE MIKE'S BRAIN FOR SOME REASON! And if there is only one guy who trapped Mike in the All Stars season with this same rock, that is bigger for some reason and the same chains which is. Ugh! More difficult than ever. Meaning there is only one guy who is responsible for this. A man so evil, with the spiked hair down, covering his right eye. (Mirror starts to appear slowly, showing the spiked hair) A face that looks like Mike, who has two tiny eye pupils with dark black shadows beneath them, (showing 2 eyes with dark black shadows beneath them) has the same clothes and length of the same body that exactly looks like Mike! (and showing the rest of his body all the way to his feet) Including the evil smiley mouth, (showing a mouth) and the evil like voice, and that voice I can recognize is the voice that sounds like-

Mal: This you think? (Giggles Evily)

Blu: Ah ha! That's the one, and I know who that guy really is now! (Turns his head to Mal) Mal! The Malevolent One! I did not expect you to come by with just a visit through that brain mirror.

Mal: Well, I did not you expect me to come do you.

Blu: Well, I hate to inform you but I know you are the one who locked up Mike in episode 6 at the very end. And lock him up with this same rock. Which really is hard to handle. Even with this chain which is more difficult to get out because it is now hard in steel, and have no lock to get out of, thanks to Mike using the question mark as a key to get out of all eternity trapness.

Mal: Well, at least you know about the chains on your leg. And yes, it is impossible to get out without anything to get out.

Blu: And question, where is Mike anyways? And the other person who screamed like a girl for away from here?

Mal: Oh, you mean Zoey?

Blu: Wait, Zoey is here as well?! How did you get me and Zoey in here anyways?!

Mal: I used my power to take anyone anywhere, including someone's brain.

Blu: And where in heavens is Mike and Zoey anyways?

Mal: Here, let me show you. (Then another magic picture appeared, showing Mike and Zoey trapped in a spider web with webs all over them, all around their whole body, from the neck, all the way to their feet. And they are in trouble from being webbed from the giant spider they encountered for only a second. And man was he not happy about it.)

Zoey: Blu, if you are hearing this far away from here. Help us! Please! I don't want to be devoured alive! (sobs again)

Mike: Don't worry Zoey, if or not if he see's and hear's this, I really sure hope he comes and saves us.

Zoey: (crying) B-but M-Mike, he will not s-save us if we a-are eaten a-alive. (continues crying, and the magic picture disappears into thin dust)

Blu: That's pretty low of you, Mal... threatening a lady.

Mal: Well that wasn't it competent for you to say that.

Blu: And what do you mean being devoured alive Mal? What is she talking about?

Mal: Oh, she means they will be devoured in 7 days if you ever save them. And if you try to escape, and get Mike's person-fools out of their chains too. I will make sure you are not ready for it.

Blu: I will, even if I had to take it down by force by the time I figure out how to do so. If I can try figuring that out.

Mal: Well good luck with that, and in a mean time, I will be going to check how the those 2 trap birds are doing.

Blu: Well, I will be ready for you when I get there in time for the assembly Mal.

Mal: Ha ha ha ha ha! I like to see you try Blu.

Blu: I will take you down, one by one, you will definetly fall. Down to the bottoms of the inner brain.

Mal: Well, I won't let you do that once I defeat you. And put you into the giant spider, for desert after dinner. (Laughs evily)

Blu: Why you little you!

Mal: (giggle evily) Good bye Blu! (Then the mirror lowerd back to the brain ground)

Blu: Ah- (Pounders fist on the ground) God dang it! I got a save them from their doom. I hate to alarm myself, but man is this place, red. And awkward in the inside of a brain cell. Well, (sits down by the rock) consider myself trapped forever in this desert, for all eternity, incase someone can tell me how to lighten these things up a bit.

Mysterious Voice: Well I can help you with that Blu.

Blu: What in heavens gate was that voice? I might be hearing things.

Mysterious Voice: You are not hearing things and I am right behind you.

Blu: What? (turns to see a mysterious woman behind him) What the? How the? What kind of woman are you? And how are you in gold magic?

Mysterious Woman: Well, I am a spirit woman named Mary. And this gold magic you see are powers, and yeah, it may be magic, but it is both magic and power.

Blu: Really, I did not notice you are a spirit woman Mary. But I think you know what happened a few minutes ago huh?

Mary: Yep, I notice that there are 7 days before the spider devours your friends. And I know you like Zoey huh?

Blu: Well, I do but, Mike and Zoey are together, but me and Zoey are just friends ok?

Mary: Ok, I notice that. But I may be able to help you with the problem your having with that rock and chains strapped to your leg on your left side.

Blu: Really? How?

Mary: This. (Than she reaches her arm out and sparkled all over the chains, making it to glow beautifuly. And suddenly, it begans to move invisibly. And when the chain completely got loose of Blu's leg, he lifts it to his chest. And feels it, feeling that he is free from his forever trapness from Mal. And he was glad that he is finally free from the chains.) There, feels like your free right?

Blu: Yeah, I feel free already, and I love how you put magic on the chains, and made it move through me. But man was that beautiful.

Mary: Thanks. I really like how you were interested by that move I made.

Blu: Yeah. How can I use that power magic your using, or make it called "chi"?

Mary: That's exactly what it is called. Chi.

Blu: Well, consider myself figured out what it is then.

Mary: And I think that it might be useful for you to use it. Right?

Blu: Right. I notice there are some people using chi's for good, instead of evil. And I think I might use it to save Mike's personalitys, and the other two in Mal's lair.

Mary: (giggles) That is what I notice, but beware, there are evil people who works for Mal in these parts, and remember. The chi I am giving you, will be useful for your journey ahead. And becareful, they may have their powers too.

Blu: Don't worry Mary my madam, I will handle then just good, if I can sense it. But I will try and be careful about those with powers as well.

Mary: Good, now you better get going, and remember to use them well. (Disappears and some sparks of chi came to Blu and went inside but somehow, there was one more advice that Mary had to tell him.) And remember, they can show you where Mike's personalitys are, and any other place you want to go. Now good luck hero.

Blu: No problem Mary, and thanks! Now what does she mean they show me where to go? What if I ask them "Hey chi, where am I going to find Chester around here?". If they can listen. Oph! (He fells to the ground and watch the sparks appears and flys to make a path to where Chester is. And man is that far than 2 miles away from there.)

Blu: Ok, now I see, they show me where to go until I reach my destination. (stands up yo his feet) Looks like I have a journey to get Mike's Personalitys and save Mike and Zoey from doom in 7 days, which is next week. Now I need to go to Chester first, it will be a journey though. But it just a start of my adventure. Now hang on Chester, I am coming for save you first! (He follows the path, heading his way to Chester, and his quest of adventure and defiending them from Mal. Is just the beginning.)

* * *

 **Well, that took some time to get this done. But seriously, it is just the beginning of an adventure. And 7 days will take me to save Mike's personalitys, and the other 2. But how long will it take for any other chapters to take care of? I don't know, but I see that it does take all the time to finish it. And here is a question you guys might need to answer, and this is the question: How many personality's does Mike have? It may be easy, but remember, the one who answers first. Will get something special for him, or herself. And review me to what this chapter handled out. It was a bit longer than the other two. But we better get used to it. Now, if you excuse me. I got other business to take care of. So for now. See ya in the next chapter. Peace!**


	4. 6 Days left and 3 more people to go

**Ok, I will brag that this is really taking time for me to make new chapters into stories. But I take some breaks and play games on PC. But chapter 4 is where we are now. And where we are is just going to show where we are going to next. And this one is going to be the first personality to be rescued. And you know which personality I am talking about. But for now. Enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

After a while of following the path to where Chester is. Blu was starting to feel his legs tired. And was getting a little tired of all the walking. But for a moment he can see Chester a bit ahead by 50 inches. But somehow, Chester was sleeping for some reason. Which instead, made Blu go to sleep as well but has time til morning, and was lucky to have a watch him just in case.

Blu: Well, (yawns) I guess it's time that I take a sleep nap as well. I am lucky that Chester is taking a nap too because they know exactly what the time is. Which I have no clue how they know the time which I don't care anyways. But for right now. I am just gonna sleep here for the rest of the night, so I can incase, try to get Chester out of those chains. And keep moving, but Mary told me that Mal's minions will come. But for the time being. I got a feeling that they will try to find me since she helped me get out of the rocky chain situation. Hmm... I wonder if they won't see if me if Mal notice I escaped from the clutches of that rock. Well, I might need that rock later just in case. But how am I suppose to take that rock with me.

Mary: Use the chi to make it small and put it in your pocket.

Blu: How?

Mary: Just point to the rock you can see far away from you and let it do the rest.

Blu: Ok Mary, if you insist. (He points to the rock that was there, and the chi went to the rock. Carrying it to Blu and shrank down to the size where it could fit in his pocket. But it went in by itself. And he was glad that made it work.)

Blu: Well, I am impressed from what I just saw. Thanks for an advice Mary.

Mary: No problem. Now good luck.

Blu: Ok, thanks. Now I better sleep now before something else happens.

So, Blu went to sleep for the rest of the night waiting for the next day to arrive meaning he has 6 days before the spider eats Zoey. But now we get to morning, where it is at 7:00 when his watch alarm went off making him wake up and notice that Chester is still there. But there was one thing he needs to do, before he can rescue Chester.

(6 days left)

Blu: Well, since the alarm on my watch woke me up at 7, I need to wait for Chester to wake up, because there are some people that wake up at different times in the morning, or just in the afternoon. Well, it looks like I need to wait then. Or maybe I can try to wake him, if I can try getting close to him sneaky enough. If I can try to be careful though.

But he see's him waking up knowing that he is already awake.

Blu: Never mind then. It may be a good time to get Chester and get to the other personality to rescue in a jiffy. Well, if they can help me get into Mal's lair with help.

Chester: Hey you over there! Be quiet you whip snapper!

Blu: Whoa! (he duck know that the cane was heading towards him and was lucky that, he was able to duck from the cane Chester threw. But that was not suppose to happen.) Chester! Why did you throw a cane at me!?

Chester: Maybe is because you are talking so weirdly all of the sudden, and why in heavens snapping place are you in here? You are not suppose to be in here except us.

Blu: Meaning?

Chester: Meaning how did you get in here you snapper cheap Mario hat guy?

Blu: Well, if I tell you, (crosses his arms, shrugs his shoulders, and turns his head away with a don't care look) you will not be happy about it.

Chester: Well don't be a snappy like crab in a crocodile and tell me. What is it that I don't be happy about.

Blu: (turns his head back at Chester) Ok, if you want to know why I am here is because of Mal.

Chester: Mal? How was he able to bring you here?

Blu: Well, he told me that he had a power to bring anyone to anyplace, including the brain, which me and Zoey are in now.

Chester: Wait a darn minute! You mean that red flower girl is here as well?

Blu: Well yeah. But she is not with me right now.

Chester: Than where is she?

Blu: (points to the lair) Inside that giant Mal's lair.

Chester: You got to be kidding me.

Blu: Oh I am not kidding around Chester. And I got to hurry before that spider eats Mike and Zoey in 6 days.

Chester: You mean that spider that kidnapped Zoey a long time ago?

Blu: Yep, and I might need your help with this problem, if we can get the others.

Chester: Well I would. but there is no way I can get out of these stupid chains if there is anything to get out of.

Blu: (sighs) Well, I might get you out of there, but you need to stand still, and trust me, this is not going to hurt, it is just going to be tragy. (and for a second he puts his finger on the cuff, and starts to cut it open with sparks flying everywhere, and that moment, Blu was able to get Chester free from being trapped of chains.) There, are you glad I got you out of those chains?

Chester: Glad? Glad!? Of course I am glad, I was stuck in these chains, and was being forced to sell these stupid "Shrek is love, Shrek is life" DVD's that goes straight to Amazon.

Blu: Wait, do you mean Amazon from a website? (gets banged on the head a couple of times) Ow!

Chester: No you whip snapper. I mean Amazon from a country in South America you barnacle head.

Blu: Oops, how stupid of me. I really forgot about that.

Chester: Now we got find the others which I have no clue where they are actually.

Blu: Don't worry, my power of chi can fix that problem no sweat.

Chester: Wait, what chi?

Blu: Chi, it is a power thing that flows through you. It takes time to get used to it though.

Chester: So that glowing thing is going to help us find the others?

Blu: Yep, it is a way to get the others. Now chi, where is Vito? (Then sparks appears, and flies away, leaving the trail to where Vito is, 2 more miles technically.) Ok, the trail leads this way to the left side of West. Now we better get moving. Oph!

Chester: Hold on gold magic man. I need to be carried by your strengthness.

Blu: W-w-w-w-why do you need to be carried?

Chester: I have no clue.

Blu: Ugh! I might be easier if you can be carried by my chi of course. (then he sparkles Chester around him, and made him float which kind of made him confused by a minute.)

Chester: Why do I always be in a rush if we are on a tight schedule with me floating in thin air instead of you carrying me? Hmm?

Blu: Well it would be worse if my back hurts from me carrying you ok?

Chester: Well, if it is going to help me with this. Than I hope so.

Blu: Good, now we better get moving before anyone see's us. (So they ran, following the trail to Vito, but there was someone that saw the two forwarding the trail, which made that person hurry back to Mal's lair, but when that person head back to the lair, Mal was not pleased from what he heard, making him go in rage.)

Mal: (Rage) THEY ARE FOLLOWING WHAT!?

Mal's minion #125: They are following the trail to finding all of Mike's help, from Blu who had have got help from someone escaping.

Mal: I should've let you watch him instead of Chester. And that would not been greatful if someone so golden got him out.

Mal's minion #125: Well, he did get help from Mary. (Then Mal paused for a second and try's to see what he said.)

Mal: What did you say?

Mal's minion #125: Uh, I said Mary. Why do you want me to say that again?

Mal: Ugh! That woman ruiner, she got Blu out of his chains, and is now roaming the place getting the others out as well. She is helping him get the others.

Mal's minion #125: Uh actually your honor, I think Blu is doing that power instead of getting the rest of her help. He is doing that by himself.

Mal: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

Mal's minion #125: Eek!

Mal: He has that power of chi as well!? Tell the clones we need to stop Blu from getting the others out off their chains. And we will make sure he does not get them free. Repeat, make sure he does not. Get. Them. Free!

(back at Chester and Blu)

Chester: How long till we get to that tan buff guy Blu?

Blu: Well I say about, 0.5 miles.

Chester: Well good, I want to get the others so bad, I want to make sure Mal get's a lesson he deserves.

Blu: Yeah me too, but it takes a while to get the others though.

Chester: Well snapping yeah it takes a while, we got 6 days before the two gets eaten by that spider.

Blu: Hold on. I can see something up ahead.

Chester: And who would that be anyways? It better not be Shrek. That guy always do what he does on YouTube.

Blu: It ain't that. (Gasps) It's Vito!

Chester: And what in heavens is he doing over there?

Blu: I don't know Chester, but there is only one way to find out. Let's go (So they get to Vito trying to figure out what the f**k is Vito doing and please forgive me for swearing.)

* * *

 **Sorry about that, about the swearing I put in chapter 2 and now chapter 4. And we will see what Vito is doing later on. But the question is still there. And I am still waiting for an answer. And remark me of trying to figure out what to do next. And next time, I will try to be more appreciated than better. But it is a good thing chapter 4 was a bit more longer than the other 3 chapters. And remember, read each chapter, review it, and make sure you ask me what to do for a request which I will take now. Till next time everyone. Peace!**


	5. Saving Vito, and chased by Mal's Models

**You know the drill, me trying to get Mike's personalities together, and making sure Mike and Zoey are safe, even getting rid of Mal. Blah blah blah. It will be sensitive for you guys to know with a powerful chi in me thanks to Mary. I might use it to stop Mal, but I need to get 3 more personalities to get into Mal's lair, it will take time to get the others, but it might be some time before anything else. So now chapter 5, is ready for business. Well, cheers.**

* * *

They start to go down the hill and notice that Vito is doing something weird when they get to him, but by the time being, they got to him, and man is it bad that made things worse.

Blu: Ok Vito, now let's get you out of- Are you kidding me? (They got to him alright, but by the time they see what happened to Vito, Mal had done something terrible that made Vito do something, something that made him go on force.)

Blu: Vito, your, your making infinite models of Mal made out of pieces of Mike's brain!?

Vito: Yep, I am making these models of that phony Mal all over this place. Mal's orders.

Blu: Mal's orders? Are you kidding me right now!?

Vito: No kidding kid. This is what I need to do without any other choice for all eternity if I say so myself.

Blu: Look, I got Chester out of his chains after I got out of mine, and for a second, Mal has told him to sell DVD's of Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life to Amazon.

Vito: On a website?

Chester: No you silly buff tan man. In the jungle of course.

Blu: See. See what I mean. He even knows what part of the jungle is.

Vito: Well, that was unexpected right there then.

Blu: Well sort of.

Vito: Hey kid. Speaking of you getting out of the chains, how did you get in here anyways?

Blu: Well, it will be bad if I tell you about it, you will be angry about it.

Vito: Come on kid, just tell me.

Chester: You heard him young man, tell him.

Blu: Alright guys, alright. Well, the only person that got me in here was the same guy who told you to make models of him.

Vito: Wait, Mal? How can he get you in here if there was no choice how to do so?

Blu: Well, he has a power to teleport anyone to any place all over the globe, and even in here.

Chester: Yeah, and most of all, he has a power of Chi to free me out of my chains, and float me in thin air for good reason.

Vito: So that's why Mal took control huh?

Blu: Yep, and I know where Mike and Zoey are now.

Vito: Wait a second kid. Mike and the red flower girl are trapped somewhere else!?

Blu: Yes they are.

Vito: And where are they now then!?

Blu: At that lair Vito. That's where they are right now, and we got to hurry.

Vito: Why do we need to hurry kid? What is a rush anyways?

Chester: Well Blu told me that those 2 are trapped in the spider web and are going to be eaten in at least 6 days.;

Vito: Seriously? That same spider that kidnapped the red flower girl from a long time now?

Blu & Chester: Yep.

Vito: Then someone get me out of the chains with the chi. I want to make sure they are safe from that giant spider.

Blu: Ok, hang on. (he got to Vito and starts to cut it with his finger, making more sparks fly everywhere. And he was able to free Vito from the chains for good.)

Vito: Nice cutting kid. And I got to admit, that chi is really a good dandy for you to use already.

Blu: Thanks for that advice Vito.

Vito: No problem.

Blu: Now, let's get the other 2 and get to the lair stat.

Mysterious Voice: Your not going anywhere you three. (evil laugh)

Blu: Who was that you two?

Chester & Vito: I have no idea.

Blu: Then who was that anyways? (he gets poked from behind him) Ok, who poked me?

Mysterious Voice: That would be me.

(when he turned his head, he can see a lot of models of Mal came alive all around them they notice that they are stopping them from continuing their quest to save the others, and man is it a bad timing right now)

Blu: Uh, Vito?

Vito: Yeah kid?

Blu: How many model did you make?

Vito: Well, I say about... 50 of them.

Blu: That was a bad idea to make a lot of them Vito.

Vito: I agree with that. But that was a few moments ago before you came.

Blu: Yeah, you think.

Mal Model #1: (evil chuckle) I see that you freed Vito from making a lot of models of me to unlocking the gates. But I am not going to let you do that.

Chester: How can you tell you evil wanna be mouth sucker?

Mal Model #5: Well, let's say, keeping you here for the rest of 6 days time.

Blu: You can't do that. You know you are going to get us loose if you do that.

Mal Model #15: (evil chuckle) And what makes you think it will make us get loose? (he picks up a lump of a brain, and modifies it to make a bowling ball.

Blu: This! (he throws the ball onto the ground and hits 10 models, and was able to make a path to the next area.) Strike!

Vito: Now that's bowling right there.

Chester: Now let's get going. (they start to run away from the models and was not pleased from what they saw)

Mal Model #20: Let's get them before we lose them! (They start to chase after them, and Blu was able to get 2 more rocks from Chester and Vito. And stored them in his pocket for safe keeping.)

Blu: How are suppose to get rid of the other 40 Mal models Vito? Is there any idea how to get rid of them?

Vito: There is a mountain that has a slope path below, we can take it and slide our way out of here.

Blu: What a plan, and simple. Your insane! (they got to the slope path, and found some sleds that will be useful for their advantage)

Vito: Quickly you two, get the other sleds! We are going to slide! (Vito slides off first, which made the other two look confused, and notice that the other models are coming. And they start to slide down, and the floating spell on Chester had worn off. And the models are sliding down, avoiding Mal's firing stone bullets, and were able to get rid of 10 more models on the walls. And Blu begins to ask Vito what are the sleds for.)

Blu: Vito! Why do we need these for anyways?

Vito: We need these to jump over that ramp! (they notice that the ramp was the only thing that the need sleds for, making them fly up in thin air, and back onto the ground)

Blu: Whew! We made it!

Chester: And look! They are forgetting that they going to fall to the ground right now! (Mal Models are shocked that they forgot that stones fall to the ground and break into a lot of pieces. So the rest of the models fell and broke to a lot of pieces and disappeared back into the brain. Never be seen, again.)

Blu: Well, that got rid of those models, for good.

Vito: Exactly kid. Now, where do we get the rest of the two then?

Chester: The chi of course you moron. That is the one thing that might help us.

Blu: Yep. Chi, (sparks came up) find Svetlana. (then the sparks begins to move, and make a path that leads to Svetlana in the East corner) That's where Svetlana is then. Now come on you two, we got a hurry.

Vito: Kid, that was cool right there. How are you even doing that?

Blu: Well, it takes time to get used to the chi often. Well, sort of.

Vito: Well then Blu. You are doing well then.

Chester: Stop talking you morons, and let's get moving!

Blu & Vito: Got it! (They start to follow the path to Svetlana, who is the next person to be free from.)

(At Mal's lair, Mike and Zoey are still struggling to get out of the webs, and leave without any notice. But the webs are too hard to get out of already.)

Zoey: It's no use Mike, we can struggle out arms out of these webs, and we got 6 days before anything else happens.

Mike: Yeah Zoey, it may be hard to get out. But 6 days is exactly we have left.

Mal: Well, I am not happy about this!

Mike: Not happy Mal? What do you mean that?

Mal: I mean Blu has gotten out of the chains, and got the other two out of the chains. And destroyed 50 freaking models of me!

Zoey: Blu is saving them and us from you!?

Mal: Yes Zoey! He is saving you and the others! That's the reason I am not happy about it!

Mike: Well that's good then. You deserved it for not being happy.

Mal: Oh shut up you freak! No one care about you anyways!

Zoey: Hey, don't call Mike a freak! He is a kind and a gentle man I know since I met him on Revenge of the Island.

Mal: Well, you do love him. But you will love him until death. Well, I better figure out what the next plan is to stop them from saving the other two, before it is too late. Now, have a bad night you two, and bad dreams for you to have nightmares now. (evil laugh)

Zoey: Oh Mike, I am sorry he called you a freak in his anger tone.

Mike: It's ok Zoey, I deserved it anyways. I just sure hope he gets the other two saved and then save us before 6 days are up.

Zoey: I hope so Mike. I hope so.

* * *

 **Well, I guess that took time to me to figure it out then. But make sure you come back when chapter 6 is in. Keep coming back for updates to this, and for good reason, stay tune for chapter 6 when it comes out. Well, see ya.**


	6. Car Chase

**Now, this is where we got to after we got chased from Mal's models, but remember, you are not in my point of view. But the camera's point of view, so this is where we left off. Trying to find Svetlana will be a chase. And at least this is the first to have a chase on vehicles. Since it says on the chapter. Now here it is!**

* * *

(5 days left)

After a day and 15 minutes of walking they tried their best to find Svetlana which is at least 15 MILES left until they get to their destination!

But that is a long travel before anything else, since they already traveled 15 miles away from the scene they left when they crash land on the other side of the brain. Which was impossible to reach! At least they made it. Well, sort of made Blu confused to why the Mal models came to life, and tried to stop them. And asked him about what was happening around these parts of a brain.

Vito: Hey-yo! Kid, why are you so confused?

Blu: I just don't get it. Why is those models trying to stop us from getting the others before 5 days are up?

Chester: I have no clue what your saying from me taking a darn nap!

Blu: Ugh! You know guys. This is getting ridiculous when they are trying to stop us! I mean look, we tried our best after we got away from 50 models of Mal, but what else are there? Minions that have an order from Mal to destroy us?

Vito: I don't think that is never going to happen if we have a man who is in charge of this brain!

Blu: Your right Vito! I mean what would happen if it got worse if Mal's minions have came in cars?!

?: Stop right there in order of Mal's rights!

Blu: Stand corrected it! (they turn their heads seeing Mal's minions riding in cars in with weapons) And of course I knew they would have cars in this wicked place!

Mal's minion #501: You have a right to surrender or we will shoot you!

Vito: Hey-yo you jerk! You mean we will go an easy way, or the hard way?

Mal's Minion #501: Easy? Surrender? Shoot? Hard? Who cares about those stupid questions! Now surrender or else!

Chester: Or else what?

Mal's minion #9000: Or else we will run over you! (points their weapons at them)

Blu: What about running for our lives!?

Chester & Vito: Good plan! RUN! (They ran from them as fast as they can!)

Mal's minion #202: They took the hard way! FIRE! (They fired their projectiles at them as far as they can fire! But they need a way out of there before they get shot!)

Blu: Come on guys! We need a vehicle that can get us out of there before were toast!

Chester: Really man? A vehicle that can get us away from them!? There is no darn way a vehicle like that behind us can get us away from them!

Vito: Hey you two! Are you talking about that?! (They saw a car that is still workable, but it looks like the ones Mal's minions are driving in, but at least it is the only way to get away from them.)

Blu: Thank goodness that car was still there, but at least it works as it needs to be.

Vito: But it exactly looks like the other ones Mal's minions are driving!

Blu: But it sure is our only hope to getting out of here! Let's move it!

They got in the car, but Blu was in the driving seat which made Vito confused about Blu driving the car!

Vito: Kid? Do you really know how to drive car?

Blu: Well, I did not drove it, but I saw people how to drive it. That's all I know! Honest!

Vito: Well try to drive it so we can get moving! Before they get us!

Blu: Ok Vito! Ok! Let me handle this! I know what I'm doing! (He starts the engine which started the vehicle like crazy and he had no clue which button starts the car!)

Blu; OK! I don't know which button starts the car! This is completely hard!

Chester: Shut your mouth and try to get us moving!

Blu: I know Chester, shush and let me find the button! And I think this is the one. (He pressed the button, and it fired a rocket heading towards to another rock and blew up.) Um, maybe it's this one. (another button plays pop music making the car jump, and getting them high, he pressed the same button which deactivated it) Ok, maybe this starts it. (Pressed another button, and it fired a pellet towards Mal's Minion #724, letting out a Wilhelm Scream, which was from a turret fire.) OK, it looks like that didn't work.

Vito: Hurry up kid, the manual is the one that can help!

Blu: What!? I did not notice they would have a manual for this! (Blu picks up the manual, flipping through pages by pages, trying to find the button that will start the car.)

Vito: Hurry up kid! They are about to fire any second now!

Blu: Hold on! Trying to find it!

Chester: Then keep moving it!

Mal's Minion #9000: We got them now boys! Get ready to fire!

Blu kept going through pages until he found what he was looking for!

Blu: Ah ha! I found it!

Vito: And what does it say kid!?

Blu: It shows that the only way to make it move forward is the ignition forward panel!

They were shocked to hear what he said!

Vito: (Angry) Are you kidding me kid!? Why shouldn't we think of that in the first place!?

Blu: Well that's all it shows on pedals! Even reverse and I don't know what the third one does.

Chester: Now get driving or we are screwed you dumb nugget!

Blu: OK Chester OK! Let's get moving! (He steps on the pedal which made the car rev it's tires and drove away from them as very fast as it can!)

Mal's Minion #500: They had drove far away from us! We need to stop them!

Mal's Minion #321: Then I guess it is time to unleash the big gun's then.

Mal's Minion #21: Which big gun?

Mal's Minion #321: I mean a big laser gun you idiot! Shoot it down!

Mal's Minion #12: Got it sir! Let's get them!

Vito: Well, it seems we lost them from driving too fast. Which is making me car sick from this!

Blu: Sorry, but we need to get away from as fast as we can from them! Or else we wouldn't been screwed.

Chester: Well, if we wouldn't been too fast, Vito over here wouldn't be puking which he is doing now.

Blu: (turns head) What? What do you mean he is- Oh my god Chester! He is!

Vito: (puking) Well kid, it would be better if slowed down. I lost my lunch from this.

Blu: Well, if we can, it may be the best time since we got away from them far as we can. Then alright then. (Slows the car down) Is this better now Vito?

Vito: (Gives Blu a thumbs up) Much better.

Blu: Good, now we better move or else we will be- (interrupted by the laser blast) What the? Who did that?

Chester: Not me.

Vito: Not me as well, but they are coming up fast!

Blu: Great! That just gotten worse.

Vito: Not for a big pond I made.

Blu: Huh?

Mal's Minion #321: Alright boys, we got them now. Charge enough horse power to blast them completely.

Mal's Minion #44: Uh sir. We might need to stop.

Mal's Minion #321: Why #44?

Mal's Minion #44: Because there is a big puddle in front of US!

Mal's Minion #321: Oh my god! Stop the vehicle!

It was too late when they slid on the puddle and crashed into each other with an explosion that was big enough for people far away to see it. Even the others in a car.

Blu: Well, that was stupid for them to notice THAT! COMING!

Vito: Hey, I made us have enough time to get us away from them.

Blu: Hey, it is worth it to save them, and even us.

Chester: Hey, at least we can move now.

Blu: Yep, not let's get moving! (The ground shakes violently, making them bounce inside the car)

Vito: Uh guys? Is it me or is the ground shaking like crazy?

Chester: The ground is you buff man! And where is it coming from?

Blu: Uh you two. I think THAT is causing it!

They looked and gasped in shock seeing a giant robot right behind THEM!

Giant Mal Robot: (Laughs Evil) You really think that puddle of puke can stop us? Well this is our big gun right here!

Mal's Minion #21: This is a big gun? I thought it is the lasers. (gets blasted and teleport back from Minion #321)

Mal's Minion #321: This is why we can't use him to help us. Well anyway-

Giant Mal Robot: If you three think you can stop us! Then we will show you who's better than that puke!

Blu: Come on guys, can we just go and leave you alone for a BIT!? WE need to save the others and stop your boss from ruining this BRAIN!

Giant Mal Robot: Then we will stop you then.

Vito: HA! We like to see you try you weak robot!

Giant Mal Robot: Very well then. We will show you how powerful we have than that lazy laser you got. Fire! (Fires a laser right by the side of it where Minion #21 got blasted and disintegrated from it.)

Blu: (shocked) Uh, maybe we can just drive away from you as far as WE CAN! (revs the car and drove fast away from them)

Mal's Minion #321: After them! We need to make sure they do not past that cliff!

They rev up the legs and ran towards them very fast.

Chester: Slow pokes, we better hurry our engines up now, because they are catching UP!

Blu: Well I sure hope your ready because this laser is getting an upgrade right NOW! (Fires a chi ball to the cannon and transformed to a powerful Chi Cannon.)

Chester: Well, if this helps then I better see how this works- WHOA! (Fires a ball and blasted to Minion #42 inside the Robot's head.)

Mal's Minion #321: Blast! Blu is getting stronger than he looks. Fire all blasters to the engine, or something. We need to stop them or else were toast!

They released full cannons on every body and fired full blast everywhere, missing a target!

Vito: Guys! We need more power!

Chester: But this is how much we got you nit-wit!

Blu: Hold on. I am going chi speed on this car to get away from them very fast! (Brightens up his hands to pure gold and release a stream of chi from the wheel, all the way to the engine, making it full bright yellow and transformed the entire car to a bright yellow car.)

Vito: Kid, that chi of yours is AWESOME!

Blu: You think!? Now hang on you two, because we are about to go to the cliff! (Revs the car even more and went 500 M.P.H all the way to the cliff!)

Mal's Minion #55: We lost them sir, they went more speed than usual!

Mal's Minion #321: Then go all speed that we got, we need to get to them fast, and now!

Mal's Minion #55: But sir, if we do that, we might-

Mal's Minion #321: SHUT UP AND USE ALL SPEED THAT WE GOT, OR I WILL THROW YOU TO THE ALLIGATORS! NOW DO IT AS I ORDER YOU TO DO!

Mal's Minion #55: Yes sir! Fir up all speed ahead! (They release all the speed to 1000 M.P.H and get to them very fast as they can! And almost got to them!)

Vito: Kid, that is very fast! I think I need to hurl again!

Blu: Hold on a sec. Here. (throws a chi inside Vito's body and pumps his fluid back into his stomach from keeping him from hurling.)

Vito: Ah, thanks bud for that.

Blu: No problem, now let's get to the cliff!

Chester: Big robot right behind of us in full speed ahead!

Blu: Impossible! When are they going to give UP!?

Mal's Minion #321: Faster, we are almost close to them!

Announcer: Warning, big cliff ahead. And losing all power to the systems.

Mal's Minion #55: See sir, I told ya it ain't gonna work.

Mal's Minion #321: Stop talking and keep moving! We are almost to them, I can feel it!

Vito: Guys, a cliff is right up ahead! We need to land on the other side!

Chester: Than how are we suppose to do that abs-man!?

Blu: Make full speed and slow down to the other road, that's what were doing!

Chester: I sure hope your right because they are almost here!

Blu: But not for long they don't! Fire those legs and make sure they're damaged, we need to slow them down!

Chester: Got it! (He fires the chi balls to the left leg, and was able to damage it completely and broke off!)

Announcer: Warning, losing altitude to leg loss, losing balance! Repeat: Losing balance!

Mal's Minion #321: More power! Make sure we stay balanced!

They use the arms to walk and blast the laser at them!

Blu: Almost there you two! Hold on to your seat belts you two! We are about to jump!

Mal's Minion #321: Make a full charge at them right NOW!

Announcer: Warning, battery power at 2%.

Mal's Minion #321: WHAT!?

Blu: Hang on!

They hold themselves together for mercy, and the car with the robot jumps off the cliff, and slow-mo'd in mid-air.

But the robot's cannon was able to target at them, and lost all power and fell while slow mo'd.

Mal's Minion #55: I told you that was a bad idea sir. You should've listen to me in the first place

Mal's Minion #321: I hate you, and SHUT UP!

It went back in normal speed, and they fell to the ground and blew up! While the others were able to make it to the other side of the cliff and Blu stopped the car, looking at the explosion they cost!

Blu: WHOA! Now that was a big mess we made for this! Don't you think you two!?

They listened and let go of each other.

Vito: Wow! Now that's what I don't see everyday!

Chester: Bigger than the other explosions huh?

Vito: Yep. That's what I was thinking Chester. That's what I thought.

Blu: Well, since they died from that. Now we got to get to Svetlana and fast. We got almost 5 days til due.

Chester: Well let's get moving then!

Blu revs up the engine and follows the path to Svetlana. But back at Mal's lair, one of the minions saw what happened to the best minion and one of them had to tell Mal what happened.

Mal's Minion #876: Sir, you are not going to like this and you are not going to be proud of this.

Mal: Ok, what is it that needs to be informed?

Mal's Minion #876: Well, remember you let #321 took care of the mess for you?

Mal: Yes, and what does that suppose to mean exactly?

Mal's Minion #876: Well, after what happened to that robot they used, they died from the cliff, and Blu and the others was able to survive the attack.

Mal: WHAT!? THEY SURVIVED THE ROBOT ATTACK WITHOUT A SINGLE HIT!?

Mal's Minion #876: Yes sir, but they have their own car and used it on the chi to control it. That's the worse. (gets punched in the face and get's knocked out)

Mal: Impossible! This is impossible!

Mike: What's impossible Mal!?

Mal: They survived the robot attack and made it to the other side of the cliff! That's the problem I am having!

Zoey: Well, if this wouldn't happen Mal. You wouldn't brought him in here for no reason!

Mal: That's what I was thinking. And now he is causing havoc in here!

Mike: Well, if he gets here with all the help, you will be dead with out any second (Mal snaps his fingers) tho- Mph! (interrupted from the web covering his mouth)

Zoey: Hey! Get the web out of his mouth right now!

Mal: If he can shut his mouth himself!

Mike shakes his head in a nod and Mal rips the web out of his mouth in pain.

Mike: Ow!

Mal: Now, I need to figure out how to stop him from getting the others. And trust me I will find IT! (Mal roams out of the room and left in anger with no delays.)

Zoey: Wow Mike. Blu may be helping, but he sure knows how to keep up a good pace. Don't you think?

Mike: Yeah, but somehow. We got almost exactly 4 days til our due. But I sure he get's us. I sure hope so.

* * *

 **Sorry for that, and work in progress, but finally I was able to finish this chapter. Now I need to get the other's out of the progress as well. But for now, cheers. And thanks for the wait.**


	7. Someone calling, and snake attacking

**That was a while break of writing. But chapter 7 is where we are now. But this is really taking sometime to make new chapters. But man do cars matter, because the car they took became the chi car. But for now, here's chapter 7.**

* * *

(Outside Mike's brain) (Day: 4 days left Time: 12:40 P.M.)

Outside of Mike's brain, the outside was in the afternoon, seeing the sky in clear blue, with clouds moving across the sky. And the 3 people who are walking to Mike's house is Gwen, Cameron and Dawn, they are enjoying the afternoon air, walking to get Mike, Zoey, and Blu for bowling and they are wearing bowling outfits for the event.

Gwen: So, what are you 2 going to do after the bowling tournament?

Dawn: Well, I have Mother Nature to talk to in the evening.

Cameron: And I have science work that needs to be finish next week. What about you Gwen, what are you going to do after this?

Gwen: Well I have a makeover contest I have to next afternoon.

Cameron: Well, I wish you good luck on it then.

Gwen: (blushes) Thanks Cam. Thanks.

Cameron: No problem. (Dawn stops, and feels something that is wrong, I mean, REALLY wrong.) Uh Dawn, why did you stopped?

Dawn: (back in reality) I feel someone's aura, that is telling something is wrong.

Gwen: Wait, something wrong? What do you mean something's wrong?

Dawn: I mean something's wrong inside Mike's house, let's go!

Gwen follows Dawn, but Cameron is having a problem with running.

Cameron: Wait up you two! I have a problem with running from earlier! (runs and puffs to follow the girls)

(back in the brain, they are getting close to Mal's tower, but something deems off, Blu feels something that is like someone is contacting him, which made the car stopped)

Chester: Hey, why is it stopped!? Aren't we suppose to move forward!?

Vito: Yeah, kid why did you stop the- Um, hey are you feeling alright kid?

Chester: What's going on with him, is he having a headache?

Blu: No Chester, I think someone is trying to contact me in my aura.

Vito: Contacting you? Why is someone contacting you?

Blu: I don't know, but I think someone is heading towards Mike's unconscious body!

(In reality, they tried to open Mike's door but it was locked!)

Gwen: Why did Mike locked the door? Is there anything wrong with him in there?

Dawn: I don't know but where need to find out how to get in?

Cameron: I don't know how we are going to get inside!?

Gwen: Where it's (starts the chainsaw) now or never Cameron!

She chainsaws the hole in the door to unlock it inside! Til it was big enough for her hand to enter!

Gwen: That should be big enough!

Dawn: Well hurry Gwen, the door ain't gonna open itself would it!?

Gwen: Okay! Hurrying!

She opens the door and they saw no one in the living room!

Cameron: Hey! Where's Mike?

Gwen: I don't know where he is? Dawn, is there anything else you can sense in which room?

Dawn: I sense that it is coming from Mike's room!

Cameron: And that's where were going! Let's go!

They heads to Mike's room, seeing Mike unconscious on the ground!

Gwen: Oh my god! Mike's not waking up!

Cameron: Something's not right here, who knocked Mike out cold?

Dawn: Well, it's not that, Mike knocked himself out, or in case, Mal had knocked himself out!

Gwen: Wait! Mal is back!?

Cameron: How is that even possible!? There is no way he brought himself back!

Dawn: I don't know how, but there is someone else inside Mike's head!

Cameron & Gwen: Huh?

(Inside the brain)

Vito: Who is contacting you kid?

Blu: I don't know, but I can hear voices outside of Mike's head! Someone is connecting to me for some reason!

(outside) Dawn: Someone is connecting to my aura as well. Speaking inside Mike's head!

Cameron & Gwen: Who?

(split screen showing Cameron, Gwen, Chester, and Vito)

Cameron, Gwen, Chester, and Vito: Who is contacting you?!

(split screen showing Dawn and Blu)

Dawn & Blu: The one who is contacting us is Dawn/Blu!

(split screen showing Cameron, Gwen, Chester, and Vito)

Cameron, Gwen, Chester, and Vito: WHAT!? How is that even-

Chester & Vito: -possible!?

Blu: It seems with the chi, and some of mother nature has been connecting it's strength to contact Dawn from outside!

(outside)

Gwen: How did he get in there!?

Dawn: I don't know, but I need to contact Blu if he is okay!

(inside Mike's brain)

 _Dawn: (contacting) Blu? Blu? Blu can you hear me?_

Blu has heard Dawn's voice

Blu: Dawn, is that you? I can't believe contacting to the aura worked! Are you three-

(outside the brain)

 _Blu: (contacting) -all right out there?_

Gwen: Yes Blu! We are all right! Are you doing fine in there!?

 _Blu: (contacting) Yeah, I'm okay. But I am in a tough mission to stopping Mal._

Cameron: But Blu, why are you in the tough missing in there!?

 _Blu: (contacting) Well Cam, it's because-_

(inside brain)

Blu: -me and his personalities have to stop Mal from feeding the-

(outside)

 _Blu: (contacting) -spider to Mike and Zoey!_

Dawn: Wait! How did Zoey get in Mike's head!?

 _Blu: (contacting) He used his power to being me and Zoey in here from teleportation! That's what he used!_

Dawn: Oh that can't be good.

 _Blu: (contacting) But you got to help me with something important!_

Cameron: What? What do we need to help you with!?

(inside)

Blu: You got to carry Mike's body to the hospital! We got to make sure his body is fresh and alive before that body dies!

 _Cameron: (contacting) Okay! We will do that! What are you going to do when we are doing that!?_

Blu: I will try to find more personalities and teach Mal a lesson!

 _Dawn: (contacting) Alright becareful Blu, and good luck._

Blu: Okay. And good luck to you three too. (contacting has hanged up, and sighs) This is not going to end well. (sighs)

Chester: Well kid, it seems your friends really are counting on you huh?

Blu: Yeah. But we are wasting time! We got to find the other 2 before we are doomed for! Vito, is the trail still up?

Vito: Yes it is! Why?

Blu: Because we are close to her! Let's go! (Revs up the car fast and drives off)

Back in the tower, Mike and Zoey are still struggling to get loose. But tried their best.

Mike: Zoey, it's no use, with the webs holding us tight. How are we suppose to escape?

Zoey: Mike, we don't know how we are going to get out. But Blu is still trying his best to get to us!

Mike: (cheering up) Yeah, he still is! But with him still avoiding Mal's army, how is he going to get the other 2 free!?

Zoey: Come on Mike, we got to believe in him.

Mike: Why Zoey? Why do we need to believe in him.

Zoey: (smiles) It's because Mike, if we believe him to keep helping. Trust me Mike, (shows the shot of Blu and the other 2) if we believe in him. He can do amazing things.

Mike: Will he Zoey? Will he?

Zoey: He will Mike! (shows the whole shot of the car leading to the end of the trail) (echoes) He will be!

(Blu stopped the car showing Svetlana sitting by the rock waiting for help and she see's them in surprise)

Svetlana: Finally, someone came to help me!

Blu: And I did came!

Svetlana: Oh no, did Mal send you in here by his powers?

Blu: Yep, and I know Mal told you that earlier huh?

Svetlana: He indeed so boy.

Blu: (snaps fingers) Just what I thought! Mal did know how to talk to you!

Vito: Well, so much as to tell them the whole thing huh?

Svetlana: Yep, really said so himself as what he responded to!

Blu: Ok, better get you free and help us take care of Mal.

Svetlana: Wait Blu, there is someone guarding me to make sure no one set's me free.

Blu: (breaks the chains and disappears) Who, who is guarding you?

Svetlana: The giant snake! That snake so big, he can only eat someone that broke me out of the chains!

Blu: Like who?

Svetlana: Like you boy!

Blu: Me? Hey, we have been chased by alot of Mal's minions, even those statue models that Vito made!

Vito: Yeah, I did, but toke care of them!

Blu: Exactly Vito! Exactly! But a snake!? Why does a snake want to eat me from freeing you, and a threat! There is no living way that snake can sense it!

Hears a loud hiss, and the froze!

Svetlana: Oh no.

Chester: Who. On Earth? Was that?

Svetlana: It was him.

Blu: Who me?

Svetlana: No. The snake. He's here.

The yellow eyes of the snake show in the darkness, moving around to see who broke her out.

Svetlana: Don't move a muscle, he can only see people who can move.

Blu: But I thought snakes can see warm-body mammals.

Svetlana: Yeah that, but see's people moving.

Blu: Well so much for putting part T-Rex in the snake DNA's, "Mal"!

The snake eyes can't see anyone moving, and move's back into the dark. And the people sighs for the snake being gone.

Vito: That was close. If that snake saw us moving. That could've been worse.

Blu: (laughing) Yeah, but if that snake really saw me. Is that good or worse?

Chester: Worse!

Blu: Yes, that one. But if a snake can sense my smell of breaking you out. What could happen?

(Mike's personality froze in shock seeing the snake's tail)

Blu: What? What's with those faces? I know your worried about Mike and Zoey. But if you three have a fear reaction to something it could mean Mal is here. Or more statues, or robots. It could that- The tail is right behind me isn't it?

Vito, Chester, & Svetlana: YES!

Blu heard a hiss, turns his head. He gasped and get's tail wrapped up tight completely. His arms is pinned, his legs are bonded together. His headset falls to the ground when the tail wraps his neck! He struggled trying to get out! And get's lifted up!

Vito: BLU!

Me: Ugh, help me guys! (struggles) This tail is tight!

Svetlana: Kid, the head! It's coming out of the darkness!

Blu: What the? That head looks the same as-

The snake come's out of the darkness showing the head that is indeed-

All 4: MAL!?

Mal: You fool! You are now trapped, wrapped up in my coils! (Squeezing Blu, losing air) You think you can stop me from saving them eh? Well you are now trapped. And ready to become my snack! (snarls, showing his fangs)

Blu: (constricted) You idiot! I am not afraid of you. I saw what you did to the other's but you can't do it to ME! Do you have any idea what your doing!?

Mal: Well, if you think about it. I can say that, (exposing Blu's neck) I am powerful than you ever are! (sanks his fangs in Blu's neck making him squeal in pain)

Vito: We got to help him!

Chester: But how can we do that!? He is being tortured by Mal's snake!

Svetlana: We got to use that car! That is the only to distract him!

Vito: Then come on! We got to help him!

Mal departs his fangs from Blu's neck, showing two tiny hole's by his bite. Blu, breathes crazy, feeling Mal's poison going through him. Starting to lose his vision a bit. Blu's neck get's covered by his tail again

Mal: If you think a god like you can stop me by your power!?

Blu: (weakening) Well, (coughs) yes I can.

Mal: Well, guess what boy. I am god now! (laughs evily)

But he get's blasted in the face!

Mal: OW! Who did that!?

He see's the other 3 in the car!

Vito: We did Mal!

Mal: You idiot's don't know who your messing with!

Vito: We know who were distracting! You moron!

Mal: Prepare for my fangs poison! (bares his fangs)

Blu: Not, for (coughing) long you don't.

Blu start's to glow and begins to disappear the snake!

Mal: Wait, what's going on with my snake!?

Vito: Blu is disappearing your snake! That's what!

Mal: Aarrr! Well, no matter though, with the poison now flowing inside Blu's veins. He is going to die when the poison kills him! There will be no chance of stopping me fools! (He laughs when he disappears, and Blu is now falling towards the ground!)

Vito: Holy crap, somebody help him!

Svetlana: How are we doing to do that!? He is so up how can I save him!?

Chester: She's right you two, how can we save the chi boy!?

Then the chi starts to save Blu underneath him and the other's were surprised to see the chi slowing down his fall til they land him on the ground. Safely. And disappears.

Chester: My god. The chi saved him!

Vito: Lucky boy!

(They gathered around Blu showing his skin completely pale. Losing his vision.)

Vito: Kid! Don't lose us, you don't know what were going to do without your help! Kid!

Blu passed out.

They are saddened that he is out. But they notice that the chi comes out of him again. Peeling away the poison that Mal has given him, evaporating it to nothingness.

Svetlana: Whoa, the poison. It's gone! He is going to be alright! But when will he wake up.

The chi shows them that he has 1 day til he wakes in the morning. He can hear what their saying!

Vito: He can hear us! How is that even possible!?

The chi makes words saying: "The chi has a power to heal me. It was able to evaporate the poison out of me. But the chi will be able to make a trail to Manitoba. And you need to take my body to him. I will try to wake up though. But I don't know who might help me with that. Good luck, and follow the trail!" Then the chi starts to make the trail, heading all the way to Manitoba. Showing them where to go!

Vito: Come one you two, we got Manitoba to save. And wait for Blu to wake up! I'll drive!

Chester: Are you sure man, are you good enough to drive?

Vito: I sure hope so Chester. I sure hope so.

Reverses the car and bumps to the cave. leaving the crack on the cave, and the chi healing the car.

Vito: Almost.

Svetlana: Can you let me drive? I know exactly how to. Thanks to Mike teaching me.

Vito: Alright, but becareful.

They start to drive the trail to Manitoba, the last one. But Blu's vision starts to white, when inside his head, is completely white, hearing the words that he heard from. A few days ago.

 _?: (echoes) Blu, wake up._

* * *

 **Well, apologies for waiting for this story to update. But I was finally able to get back to this story! Sorry for the long wait. This is how much I can handle. I know I left it to where the voice is heard. But for now, I think this might hold it in for a while. Have a good day. And see ya around. Heh.**


End file.
